Lost feelings
by Runa-Shickozi
Summary: Miku lost her memory. causing all her feelings for Len to disappear in darkness. 10 years have past and she returns to her home town. Will Len be able to bring her memory back or will they just be lost to the shadows of Darkness.  NO MIkuKaito Or RinLEN
1. Nightmares and discover

**_Runa_: Hello minna! I finally was able to post! :) **

**_Len_: What took you so long any was?  
**

**_Runa_: Hey I have a good reason for that!**

**_Miku_: And what would that be?**

**_Runa_: I got writers block on the first sentence. **

**_Miku and Len_:[Sweat Drop]**

**_Runa_: Anyways back to the the story. I do not own Vocaloids *whispers* I wish... o3o**

***~0$0~* **

**Lost feelings**

Darkness… That was the only thing that would explain the place she was in.

The teenage girl runs through the empty void, not knowing that there was someone watching her from a distance. The girl stops running and looks up

"Hello! Is anyone out there?" She screams only to be responded by silence. Suddenly a figure of a boy appeared in front of her. The boy was wearing a white sailor top; the top had a black collar with a white strip going diagonally down with a yellow. To match the top the boy was wearing black Bermuda shorts with two yellow strips on each side of the pant legs. He had blond hair with one of his bangs going straight up and some going down. He also had big teal blue round eyes. She stares at the boy relived.

"Thank goodness!" She sighed in relief "I thought I was the only one here! So…. Where are we exactly?" There was no reply. She stares at the boy closer 'Why does he look so familiar?' She asked herself.

The boy mouthed something and then said it out loud. The girl's eye's widened in surprise.

"Miku."

'He just said my name!' She thought

"H-how do you know my name!" Miku stuttered. She slowly backs away.

"Miku." He repeats while stepping closer to her.

"Who are you?" Miku screamed and backed away even more. Suddenly a jolt of pain hit Miku; she collapsed to the ground on her knee's shaking uncontrollable. She clenched her head tightly whimpering lightly from the pain in her head.

"W-w-what is this pain in my head?" She whimpered with a stream of tears rolling down her teal eyes. The boy walked closer to Miku and kneeled down to meet her eye to eye. She slowly released her head and stared into the boys bright teal blue eyes.

'Why do I feel like I know you? Someone I just met? Could he be connected to my past?' She asked herself and looked deeper into the boys' eyes, not knowing she was leaning closer to his face.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her; he leaned to her ear and whispered.

"I miss you Miku." Miku felt like she could stay like that forever, but her wish was denied when he broke the hug. He stared at her for and moment…

"Please come home soon." He said with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"How do I go home? Please tell me!" She begged him. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could he disappeared in a thick white mist.

"Wait!" She screamed, ran towards the white mist. She reached out to his hand which hadn't turn into mist yet. As soon as she touched his warm fingers his disappeared completely. She stared in shocked at where the boy once was standing. A single tear fell from her eye. She looked down and her feet. She fell to the ground shaking and screamed "NOOOOOO!"

Miku's eyes flung up. She looked around her room.

"A dream." She said.

"So if it was just a dream." She stared at her hand which had started to tremble. "Then why am I shaking like it was real." There was a knock on her door room.

"Miku can I come?" A male voice said outside her door.

"Yeah." She replied in and low voice, but enough for him to hear. The man entered her room. He had teal blue hair just like Miku.

"Are you okay? I heard a scream from here." He said in a worried tone.

"Y-yeah I'm Mikuo fine it was just a bad dream." Miku stuttered and looked down back at her hands 'Just who was that guy from my dream.' She thought.

"Something on your mind?" Mikuo asked as he looked at her curiously.

"It was the dream to tell you the truth I couldn't tell if it was a nightmare or a heavenly dream." Miku said confused.

"What do you mean by 'heavenly dream'?" Mikuo asked staring at Miku.

"What I mean by 'heavenly dream' is that I can so close to learning about my past Mikuo since you won't tell me at all!" Miku yelled the last part. She turned her head to face Mikuo who was staring at her shocked… There was a pause in the room. Miku continued to stare at Mikuo with anger.

"Mikuo! How could you hide this from me, you know you're self that the pain of not knowing my past is eating me from inside out!" She yelled.

"Okay. Okay I understand why you want to know you're past so bad, but I still have my own reasons." Mikuo said in a serious tone. He looked away from Miku and paused. "Well I was going to tell you yesterday but…" He paused again and looked at Miku in the eyes. He stared at her for a moment, and then continued. "We're moving back to are home town were you and I were born."

***~0$0~* **

**I Hope you enjoyed it! :P **

**The next chappy will be up soon! :)**

**Please review! And get a link to a club full of MIKUXLEN pictures! :)**


	2. Truth and Desire

_**Runa**_: Hello minna sorry for the late and I mean late update.

**Len**: Just admit you were being a lazy bum.

_**Runa**_:Oh Shut up!

_**Miku giggled**_

_**Runa**_: Well anyways I do not own vocaloids!

**All**: 1...2...3...START!

_***~0.0~***_

**Lost feelings Chapter 2**

Miku stared at Mikuo in total shock.

"Y-you mean…" She stuttered. He stared at her for a moment then responded.

"Yes Miku its mean you'll be able to meet are old friends and get your memories back." Miku quickly jumped out the bed and ran over to Mikuo and gave him a tight squeeze.

"When are we leaving?" She asked letting go of her brother slightly and stared up at him with curious eye's.

"In two days, so get ready." With that Mikuo head out of Mikus room leaving her in her thoughts. She smiled to herself.

'I wonder if he'll be there.' She thought turned to her dresser and started to pack her things leaving a couple of clothes for the 2 days she had left here. She slightly turns her head to face the blue clock on her wall.

'6:50 .A.M hmm… Better get ready for school.' She thought silently and got ready for school. She was wearing white shirt with sleeves and ended at her stomach. 3 rips went across the chest of the shirt and the sleeves. She wore a Black and blue tank top under the white shirt. Also wearing a short plaid skirt with a black belt. She quickly put her hair up into a pony tail. With that done she quietly walked out her room, and started to head down stairs to meet her brother. She turned her head to the clock in the once more to check the time.

"7:00 .A.M." She said aloud. Miku turned her head toward the kitchen. Quietly she walked over to the opening that led her to the kitchen. There she found Mikuo gulping down the left over of his eggs and began to eat his toast as well. Miku couldn't help, but giggle at the sight. She silently walked over to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mikuo it almost time for school." She whispered in his older brother. Mikuo swallowed his last bite and turned to her.

"Oh yeah…. But Miku I don't think…" He paused and looked away.

"You don't think what Mikuo?" She asked raising her eye brows in question.

"I don't think we would have school on a holiday." Mikuo answered uneasy.

"Holiday..." She repeated. She blushed slightly and looked away. "Oh." He chuckled

"Well if you're already done with packing, then go call one of your friends and hand out." He said looking at her with an amused face on.

"Okay I will, but…." She paused and looked down to her shoes. She slowly started to tremble. The pain in her head came back. She clenched her head collapsing to the ground. Tears slowly started to drip down her face.

"Miku!" He ran over to her and kneeled down to the ground to get a closer look at her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked with worry.

"I-i-it's the p-p-pain in m-my head a-again; I-it only h-happens when I-I think a-about him." She replied weakly.

"Who is him?" He asked

"A-a bond haired boy with his hair up in a tiny pony tail; He had light soft Turquois blue eyes." She said slowly. Mikuo's eye's widened in shock.

"Miku look at me…" He said with his eyes facing Miku. She didn't respond.

MIKU… look at me." He repeated, but in a higher voice. She continued to stare at her knees.

"MIKU LOOK AT ME!" He was now yelling. She gasped in fright and looked up. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. He looked at her for a moment and continued.

"Miku was this boy wearing a sailor top and Bermuda shorts?" He asked in a soft tone. She didn't respond, but lowly nodded her head. Mikuo smiled.

"Do know his name?" He asked.

"N-no." She said. He nodded and stood up; He walked over to a drawer and opened it getting a picture. He walked back to Miku and kneeled down next to her again.

"What is that?" She asked curiously wiping the tears from her face. Instead of answering her question he handed her the photo to her. She looked at the picture carefully. Her eye's widened; the photo she was staring at was a picture of the boy from her dream and a young version of herself. They seemed to be walking. Younger Miku laughing at the boys red face. She was holding an ice cream cone. The boy was also holding an ice cream cone. His face was down so Miku couldn't see him blushing. Miku turns her head to face Mikuo

"W-what is this?" She asked.

"It's a picture of you and Len when you were younger." He replies Smiling slightly.

"Len?" She questioned.

"Yeah that's the boy's name Len. Len Kagamine." Mikuo replied

"Len Kagamine." She whispered to herself. She looked back up at Mikuo. She gave him a wide smile.

"Will he be there?" She asked. Mikuo just shrugged.

"Probable since you promised to come back. Everyone's probable there." He said rubbing his head, giving her a reassuring grin. Miku slowly rose off the ground; she gave her brother a tight embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile. She released him from the embrace. She turned away from him and stopped. "I'm going to call Runa and Rina, to hang out." She said, and then went to her room. Mikuo sighed.

"What am I going to do with her, she always makes me worry." He shook the feeling off and started for his room.

In the next room Miku was about to dial her friends number.

"784-937-7589." She said to herself, then dialed the number on to her IPhone. She put the phone up to her left ear, so that she could hear the other line.

*Ring* *Ring *Ring*

It seemed to go on forever; she heard a click from the other side of the line, she knew then someone answered her call.

"Hello~~~~~~!" A cheer full voice called from the other line.

"Dang it Runa shut up for once!" Another person said in a irritated tone.

"Ahhh~ Rina you always ruin the…!" The one call Runa said, but was cut off from being hit in the face. Miku couldn't help but laugh at what was happening on the other line.

'I wonder how my old friends would be like.' She thought and turned to her window.

'Just two days right? How long would that be.'

She didn't know that those would the longest two days of her life.

_** *~0.0~***_

_**Runa is my fan character! And Rina is my best friends character!**_

_**Plus I posted a link to the LENXMIKU club yayz! plz review even though I gave a late update!**_

_**Peace! until next time on Lost feelings chapter 3! :P**_


	3. The glorious blue jewel & brought memory

**_Runa_: Hello people I tried posting fast and I do hope you like this chapter.**

**Len: I'm impressed Runa I loved the F-**

**Miku: *Quickly covers Lens mouth* Shhh! You don't want to ruin it for them do you!**

**Len: I guess not.**

**_Runa:_ Anyways back to the story! This chappy might be alittle crappy. And I won't be updating fast cuz my parentals took my comput. away and I can only use it on the weekends so yeah he he. **

**I Do not own _Vocaloids!_ I only own Runa and Rina! **

**All: 1...2...3...4...5... Go! **

**_*~0.0~*_**

_**Lost Feelings chapter 3**_

Later after the big argument that Runa and Rina put up on the other line she told them to meet up at the coffee shop. She headed for the door and paused; She looked back at were her brother was sitting.

"Mikuo I'm going now." She said looking at the figure lying on the living room couch. Mikuo sat up straight and looked at Miku for a moment then said.

"Wait Miku I need to give you something first." He said and walked out of the living room and into his room; he came back holding a necklace in his hands. The chain was connected to a medium sized Glittering blue stone. He walked over to Miku holding it up to her. She stared at its beauty for a moment then looked up at Mikuo with curious eye's.

"What is this?" She asked pointing at the glittering blue stone.

"It was a gift." He replied shortly.

"So it's yours?" She asked with a slight of disappointment in her tone. Mikuo noticed this and smiled; He shook his head.

"No…" He paused and looked at Miku deep in the eyes then continued "It's yours." He placed the necklace in the palm of her hand. She stared down hard at the object on her hand; then asked.

"Who is it from?" Mikuo's smile widened.

"What?" She asked raising her eyebrow at her older brother.

"It's from Len, the necklace is from Len." He said with an amused look plastered across his face. Miku's eye's widened. She stared down at the stone once more.

"When did this happen?" She asked not looking up. Mikuo sighed.

"It happened when we moved away"

_**~Flash Back~**_

"_**Miku hurry we have to get going!" Miku's mom yelled getting in the car.**_

"_**Yes mom!" A six year old Miku replied to her mother's calling. She turned to her friends and waved slowly. A single tear ran down her soft cheeks. She smiled sadly.**_

"_**Goodbye everyone. I promise that I will come back." She said. She turned to leave, but a hand grabbed her. She turned around to see who had stopped her. More tears ran down her face; but these tears won't stop running down her face.**_

"_**Len." That was all that came out of her mouth.**_

"_**Miku…I want you to have something." He placed something in her hands. She looked to see a necklace connected to a bright blue stone lying in her hands. She looked up to see two tears running down his cheeks. He gave her a sad smile. "It a necklace; it matches mine so we both have one to wear." He showed her his; it was blue as well. **_

"_**L-L-Len…" She stuttered and looked down. Her eye's over flowed causing a river of tears to run down her face. She ran over to Len and hugged him tightly. She cried silently on his chest. He stood there in shock and looked down at her. He wrapped his arms around her giving her an embrace then whispered. **_

"_I'll miss you Miku"_

"_Please come home soon." __**He slowly let go of her. Miku loosed her grip on him, lifting up her head looking at him in the eyes.**_

"_**Yes!" She replied with a warm smile on her face.**_

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

"He said that in my dream." Miku said with a smile.

"Who said what, in your dream?" Mikuo asked.

"Len." She replied looking up at her brother. "He said that same phrase 'I'll miss you Miku. Please come home soon.'" Mikuo's confused face turned into an amused one.

"You better get going if you want to catch up with your friends." He said. She nodded in agreement.

"But first I need to put this on don't I?" She said. Mikuo chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah."

After Miku put it on she left out the door. She got in her car; backing out of the driveway of her house she headed for the Sakura East Coffee Shop down town. While driving there she thought about what had just happened. Unconsciously her hand moved upwards till she was able to grip the blue stone. She could feel the smooth cold surface of the stone. She smiled slightly at her actions, and then it went back into a frown.

'I've been gone over 10 years how do I know that there not waiting anymore and mad that I broke my promise.' She thought. Right then an image of Len appeared in her thoughts. 'That's right I shouldn't think like this. If they were my real friends they wouldn't get mad at me.' She shook away the thoughts, returning her attention back to the road.

After 15 minutes of driving she could now see her destination. It was a small building; decorated with brown Frills hanging from the roofs edge. The whole building was a soft color of pale pink. In big green bold letters, said 'Sakura East Coffee Shop'. Even from the distance Miku could see that her friends Runa and Rina were already there waiting for her; It seemed that they noticed her car, and waved towards her. Miku pulled into the driveway of the small shop. She turned the key backwards three times to shut it off. She stepped out of the car closing the door behind her.

"Miku! I haven't seen you in like…. forever!" Runa cheered. She had dark red hair; and wore a light baby blue colored shirt that said 'My Baby Boo!' she also wore a black mini skirt with black short tights.

"Hey Miku." Rina said waving. She had dark blue hair, wearing a black tank top with a gray reptile jacket; and wore Dark blue skinny jeans with black high-tops. Her eye's drooped down to Miku's neck spotting the stone.

"Hey Rina, Runa." Miku replied smiling.

"So…" Rina said.

"So~!" Runa repeated

"So?" Miku asked in confusion, raising her I brow.

"Who gave you the jewel huh?" Rina replied pointing at the glittering blue stone hanging around Miku's neck. Miku blushed and looked away.

'Why am I blushing!' Miku thought.

"What's wrong did you get asked out or something? Cause your face is redder than a Strawberry!" Rina laughed.

"Ooh! Can I hold it?" Runa said gushing over the blue stone.

"NO!" Miku replied. Runa was taken aback shocked. Miku realized what she said and quickly corrected herself "I mean no Runa he eh."

"Whoa! What's with the outburst Miku! "Runa said putting her hands up in defense.

"Sorry." Miku replied looking down in shame. Rina walked over to her two friends stretching her arms around both of their necks; letting her arms hang lightly around them.

"Come you two! Miku you can tells us you're reason over some hot coco!" Rina said. They both nodded in agreement, then started toward the door of the shop.

*~0.0~*

Ohhhhh! Len~ I just love and I mean love the flash back I was sqweeling the whole time I was typing it! And! The blue jewel is a plot point!

Eww! This is a yucky chappy! Short! I'll try and make them longer and! I know I have some or allot of grammar errors next chappy i'll make sure of reading through it!

Review about the story and what you think about the flash back!


	4. Moving & first meetings

Hey people sorry for the long wait but good news! Longer chapter! yayz! :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOIDS! **_

Enjoy this chapter their might be a few errors!

_**Lost Feelings Chapter 4**_

After the small agreement they headed inside the small pink building.

"Hey~! Rina." Runa said in a bored tone once they sat down at a booth.

"What is it Runa." Rina replied.

"Didn't KY KY work here as a waiter?" Runa asked. She laid her head down on Miku's shoulder who sat next to her.

"Oh yeah she did!" Rina said. She balled her right hand into a fist and placed it onto the other hand.

"KY KY as in Kaylee?" Miku asked raising a brow. Rina nodded her head.

"Did someone say my name?" A female voice called out. The teen walked over to their table. She placed one hand on the table and the other by her side. The girl had long purple hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes with a hint of green in each. Also she wore black waitress outfit with roller-skates as shoes.

"Ky Ky!" Everyone yelled except Kaylee.

"Hey guys. So what are you all doing here?" Kaylee asked her friends.

"Well Miku here," Runa pointed her. "Called us here to tell us something," Miku nodded.

"Ky Ky sit down I want you to hear this to." Miku said. Kaylee did as she was told and sat down by Rina.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Rina asked.

"Well," Miku paused then continued "I'm moving."

"What!" Runa said in shocked "Why!"

"Well, because…. I found out about my past… well maybe a little about it."

"Really you found out about your past I'm happy for you Miku!" Kaylee said smiling warmly at her.

"Thanks Ky Ky," Miku replied.

"But that doesn't explain why you're wearing that necklace. And who gave it to you," Rina said

"The one who gave it to me was a boy from my past." Miku replied with a straight face.

"Ooh! A boy huh. Is he cute?" Runa said giving her a 'you had lover didn't you' look. Realizing what her friend just said to her, Miku's eyes widened; her face turned a bright cherry color.

"Yes. I mean no! Ooh I don't know!" She placed her head on the cafe table; sighing in defeat she lifted her head to face her three, She reached down to her pocket and took out the photo that her brother gave her and placed it on the table. Her friends look at the picture in curiosity; their eyes widened after noticing the Teal haired girl in the photo.

"Ehhh!" Her friends yelled in surprise.

"W-what is this Miku?" Rina stuttered pointing at the photo.

"A photo," Miku said simple.

"No what I mean is what is it a photo of?" Rina said.

"Oh," Miku raised her hands in acknowledgment "It's a picture of Len and me."

"And who is Len?" Kaylee asked. Miku smiled at the question. She held the blue stone around her neck tightly then answered.

"He," She paused then continued "He's the one who gave me this necklace."

"So you're telling us the blond boy is _HIM_?" Runa said pointing at the boy in the photo. Miku nodded her head.

"Oh my gosh~!" Runa sang out "Miku you said that it's been 10 years since you left right?"

"Uh… yes; why do you ask?" Miku said.

"BECAUSE!" Runa yelled "If he's this cute 10 years ago then think about how hot he would be ten years older!"

Miku thought for a moment 'hmm 10 years older version of Len…' Then an image of Len shirtless popped in her mind; she blushed at the thought. 'Dang it Miku! Don't think of perverted things!' She shook away the thoughts. Runa looked Miku then grinned evilly. She went close to Miku's ear and whispered.

"Miku~ you pervert!" Miku's face heated up.

"Wha-! N-no I didn't!" She stuttered waving her hands back in forth. Everyone laughed at Miku flustered face; soon Miku join in. Rina looked at her wristwatch; her eyes widened at the time.

"Hey Runa." She said; waving her hand in front of Runa's face to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Runa replied

"Your date and mine is in 10 minutes." Rina said

"What?" Runa screamed in surprise. She jumped off the booth and faced Rina. "Well just don't sit there let's go!" Rina did as she was told and sat up from the booth and went to stand by Runa.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Miku." Rina said

"What why?" Miku asked in confusion.

"Well we won't be here when you leave so might as well say bye now." Rina smiled sadly.

"Oh," Miku replied. Runa grabbed Miku's wrist and pulled her into an emotional hug.

"We'll miss you Miku." Runa said in a sad tone.

"Yeah," Miku replied. Runa released her from the hug and turned to the exit.

"Make sure you tell us where you live so we can visit!" Runa said in a half cheerful voice. With that being said Runa and Rina ran out the door.

"Well I better get back to work." Kaylee said sit up from her seat. She walked over to Miku and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember call if you ever need us."

"Ok," Miku replied smiling at her friend; with that being said Miku walked out of the café. She looked down at her teal colored watch.

"7:54.P.M. well I better head back home. I wouldn't want to worry Mikuo." She chuckled. She sat down in her car and drove off towards her house.

_** *~0.0~***_

Parking in the driveway Miku grabbed the handle then pushed it outwards to open the car door. She stepped out of the car closing the door behind her. Walking slowly up to the front door of her home she took out the house keys from her pocket. She pushed the key into the hole in the door then turned it left. There was a small click noise and she knew that it was open, so she pulled it out then placed it back in her purse and walked into the house. She closed the door quietly, and then turned toward the living room opening seeing her brother sitting on the couch with a remote in his hand.

Miku walked over to Mikuo who seemed too zoned out watching the TV. She raises her hand up to the side of his face then flicked him sending his head the opposite direction.

"OW!" He screamed, then looked straight at Miku with cold eyes "What in the world was that for?"

"Because I'm bored that's why." She replied in a bored tone with a straight face on.

"That's no reason to flick me in the side of my dang head Miku!" He yelled back at her. Miku only shrugged.

"Oh well better get some sleep tomorrows going to be a long day for the both of us." She said sighing. Mikuo nodded his head in agreement.

Miku walked upstairs to her room and closed the door once she entered. She sighed and then looked out the small window of her room. She stripped off her clothes and replaced them with her pajama. She climbs into her bed.

'One day left. One more day till I meet them,' she thought before she slipped into her dream about a certain blond boy.

_***~0.0~***_

Miku woke up and got dressed in a simple white tank top and jeans. She stepped out of her room and headed down stairs towards the kitchen.

Once she reached the kitchen she whispered to her self

"What should I make for breakfast today?" She paused and thought for a moment, and then she snapped her two fingers together. "Oh I know, Pancakes! Mikuo loves them,"

She walked over to the refrigerator and took out 2 eggs and the milk; placing the two items on the counter, she walked over to the food cabinet and pulled out a bag of flour. She put it next to the eggs and milk. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled a big bowl; holding it she walked over to the other items placing the bowl next them.

First she took the 2 eggs and cracked the shell and let the inside ooze in the bowl. Then she grabbed a spoon full of flour and dumped it in after the eggs. She grabbed a cup full of milk then poured it in as well. After inserting all the items she stirred them together till it was all dough. Miku placed the dough in a circular pan then into the oven to cook for 10 minutes.

Once it was ready she called down Mikuo for breakfast. Once they finished eating, Miku grabbed the plate and placed them in the sink, and started to clean the plates. After clean them she placed them on the counter next to the sink to dry.

"Hey Miku come over her for a second." Mikuo called her from the living room.

"Okay." She replied walking over to him. "What is it?"

"I was thinking we should leave today instead of leaving tomorrow." He said. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Why?" She asked calmly even though inside she was jumping up and down.

"Well we got the keys to the apartment early so I thought we should get there early too." He replied.

"Alright then!" Miku cheered. With that being said Both Miku and Mikuo Walked up to their rooms and grabbed the box that they both pack with their items. After packing everything in the car they sit down, buckle up their seat belts then drove out of the drive way and started heading for their hometown.

_***~0.0~***_

'10 hours,' Miku thought. '10 hours and were here.'

"The apartment doesn't that half bad Miku don't you think so to?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah I do," she replied actually the apartments were beyond "Half bad" they look like the apartments that famous people live!

"Well we better go in its about to turn 11:00" He said walked up to the crimson red door. He pulled out the keys from his pocket then inserted it into the keyhole and turned it leftwards. Once inside they went to their rooms and started unpacking their clothes. Mikuo walked over to Miku's room and knock on the door.

"Come in," She said. He did as he was told and walked into her room. She looked at him raising her eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No," He shook his head and smiled then continued "I just wanted to tell you that school here starts tomorrow." A wide smile played onto her lips

"Really? I'm so happy!" She said with our pure joy in her tone. Mikuo smiled at her reaction then walked out of her room.

"Well I better get ready for bed." She whispered replacing the clothes that she was wearing with her PJ's. She climbed into bed and fell straight to sleep.

_***~0.0~***_

'Sekai de ichiban o hime sama souiu atsukai kokoro e te yo ne

sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto

sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?

so-'

Before the sentence could finish Miku slammed her hand down on her alarm clock breaking it in the process.

"Ugh," She groaned lifting. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed for school. After she was finished getting ready she went to the living room only to find Mikuo waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded her head in reply.

They walked out the door locking it behind them then sat down in the car; inserting the key they drove towards the school. Once there they grabbed their bags from the back seat; opened the door of the car closing it behind them and headed towards the school. Since they were new students they walked over to the principal's office to get their schedules for their classes; the door was clear glass and dark brown wood on the outer layer. Mikuo grabbed the handle and turned it rightwards why'll pushing on it to open the door.

Inside stood a tall slim woman. She had long light blue hair and green eyes.

"Hello you two must be the new students the Hatsune siblings am I right." The woman asked in a kind voice.

"Yes ma'am," Miku replied in the same kind tone. The principal gave them a small smile then said.

"Well Welcome to Blazing Tiger fly High school. Here are you schedules." She hands both of then a red sheet of paper. "That will be all." With that she dismissed them.

Once outside they both look at the sheet of paper handed to them.

"Where's you're class Miku?" Mikuo asked his younger sister. She looked back at him then replied.

"K294. You?"

"C183. So it means are classes are apart." He sighed "Well I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay." She replied before she ran towards her class. Suddenly she felt another body slam into hers.

"S-sorry," Miku groaned. She looked up to see two aqua blue orbs looking at her.

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy replied then asked "Are you new here?" She nodded her head in reply. "What class do you have next?"

"Mr. Maclean." She replied.

"I have him as homeroom too!" He said. Picking himself off the ground he started to run towards his class. "See you in class!"

'I wonder who he was. He looked so familiar,' she thought but shrugged it off. 'Oh well I'll see him in class.'

Gathering her bag she started toward the way the boy ran from. She soon arrived in front of her homeroom class. She gave a deep breath in before she entered the class room. Mr. Maclean looked up from his to see who came in.

"Ah. It's you come in and introduce you're self." He said. Miku did as she was told and walked in front of the class. She lifted her head how to face the class; as soon as she did she spotted the boy from earlier.

"My name is Hatsune. Hatsune Miku." She could have sworn that she saw the boy's eye narrow in angry. After she introduced herself Mr. Maclean gave her a desk and started the lessons for the day.

_***~0.0~***_

After class Miku started to pack her items back in her bag till she saw a movement from the corner of her eye. She looked up to see the boy she talked to in the hall giving her a blank stare. She smiled at him.

"Hel-," Before she could finish her sentence the teen slammed his on her desk. He was now giving her a stern and disgusted look. She stared in shock at him.

"HEY!" He yelled at her. "DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE FALLED FOR YOU'RE I'M HATSUNE MIKU ACT DOESN'T ME I WILL! I KNEW MIKU BETTER THAN ANYONE HERE AND SHE DOESN'T ACT LIKE HOW YOU JUST DID, GOT THAT YOU LITTLE _**WITCH?**_" Then it hit her.

'He looks that same blond hair, aqua blue eyes', crazy bangs. But…. He acts a lot differently than in my dreams and what Mikuo told me about him." She thought "No it's been 10 years of course he's changed a lot so it still makes it him. He's still

_**Len Kagamine**_,'

**_*~0.0~* _**

Miku: *crying* Len why r you so mean to me! :'(

Len: I'm sorry Miku really its Runa's fault!

Miku: Really?

Len: *smiles* Yeah

Runa: Are you too kissing yet?

Miku Len: *Blush*

Runa: haha got u there!

I know there are errors so don't remind me! plz don't!

Good comments no back ones!

Well see you next time on Lost Feelings Chapter 5!

...


	5. The Prophecy of her life

**Hello people Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry!****Sorry! i should have updated fast sorrrrrryyyyy! **

**************************************************************************************Len: You're so lazy**

**************************************************************************************Runa: Shut up Len just go make out with Miku or something! :(]**

**************************************************************************************Miku: /**

**************************************************************************************Len: Gah! **

Runa: haha got u there! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids!

**_Lost Feelings Chapter 5_**

Miku eye's widened. She stared down at the ground so Len couldn't see her face. Rising slowly from her seat she whispered softly in a bitter tone.

"You're nothing like what Mikuo told me."

`With that being said she ran out the class room door with tears leaking from her eyes, leaving Len thinking frozen where he stood.

'Could that have really been her?' He thought. Turning to where Miku once sat he thought harder. His eye's slowly widened in shock; an image of the blue stone around Miku's neck appeared in his mind. He sent a hand through his hair.

"Ugh! What have I done!" He yelled at himself. Running out the door of the classroom he followed the trail of tear drops on the hallway tiles.

_***~0.0~***_

Miku whipped the tears from her eyes; they were puffy red from crying.

"W-were am I?" She chocked out looking from left to right. There was tiles' covering the ground below her and with a fence surrounding the outer boarder of the building.

"It looks like I'm on the roof of the school," As her eye's wondered a small flower vase caught her eye. Miku walked over slowly and studied it; there were teal and yellow strips towards the bottom and upper parts of the vase. Inside was two red and white roses carefully placed together.

Towards the bottom Miku could see a signature. She tried to read the name but it was smeared, so she couldn't. Stretching her hand towards the vase, she lightly touched the white rose. She gave a small smile; resting her hands on the curved hips of the vase she lifted it up to her eye level.

"Why does it feel like I know this flower vase from somewhere?" Miku whispered to herself. She wrapped arms around it and gave it a softy squeeze.

"It feels s-" Her sentence was interrupted by a jolt of pain in her head. She winced in pain; trying to hold back a scream. The pain started to become more painful and harder for Miku to handle. Giving up on resisting Miku screamed in agony and torment. She collapsed to the ground unconscious with the vase still in her arms.

_***~0.0~***_

A scream ripped through the silent halls of the school.

"That sounded like Miku!" Len said turn to where the sound came from "What if something happened to her…. And it would be my entire fault." He mumbled the last part and stared at his feet for amount. Len shook his head and ran down the hall where the scream came from.

After a few minutes of running he soon came up to the door that led to the roof top of the school. Len wrapped his pale fingers around the knob of the door and turned it while pushing it outward to open the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Miku unconscious on the stone floor of the roof tops. He ran quickly to her side and knelt to see her better. Len smiled when he saw the small vase in her arms; then he caught sight of the blue gem around her neck daggling near it. He stretched out his hand to the stone, but stopped when he noticed her trembling. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her up to his chest. Miku whimpered in surprise of the sudden movement of her body and started to tremble even more.

"It's alright Miku I'm with you." Len whispered to her in a soft tone. Hearing this Miku relaxed and cuddled into his chest. Len stared down the small vase in her hands. A faint smile touched his lips.

"What memories that brings back to me." He whispered as the memory of the scenes flood into his mind.

_**Flash Back**_

_A younger version of Len walks down the sidewalks of his neighborhood. It seemed as if he was waiting for someone._

"_Where is Miku? She told me to meet her here after school," He mumbled to himself just as he heard a high pitched scream coming from the corner stop of the street. His eyes widened when he recognized whose scream it was. Running towards were the sound came from he thought._

'_That was Mikus voice just now, I just know it,' Len made a sharp turn at the corner and stared at the scene before him. _

_Miku was on the pavement ground of the side walk with tears streaming down her face. Her elbows were bloody and still had hot red liquid seeping down from the wound. In her arms was a small flower vase. _

_Len quickly rushed to her side and knelt down. Miku looked up. Her teal blue eyes stared into his aqua blue orbs. Cracking a painful smile at him she pushed the vase into his arms. She leaned to his ear and whispered._

"_Happy Valentines Len,"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Len Was brought back to reality when Miku started to shake again. He remembered that something like this happening in the past before she moved and how to calm her down. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_**Servant of Evil**_

_You are my lady_

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

_Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born._

_The bell of church blessed us._

_For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two._

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you._

_So just be there smiling and laughing._

_You are my lady._

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

_When I visited the neighboring country._

_I happened to see a green girl walking in the city_

_With her kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight._

_But if the princess wishes to that girl die._

_I will answer that._

_I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

_You are my lady._

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided lovely twins._

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh a laugh that was ever so innocent._

_Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us._

_Even if we so rightly deserve this,_

_Despite that, I will still defy them_

_"Here, I will lend you my clothes."_

_"Wear this and escape immediately."_

_"It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice."_

_I am a lady_

_You are a fugitive._

_Destiny divided sad twins._

_If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins._

_A long time ago, in a certain place_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling._

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you._

_You just be somewhere laughing and smiling_

_You are my lady._

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

If I could be reborn

At that time, I'd like to play with you again.

After finishing the song Len stared down at Miku's face checking to see if his idea had worked; and it had instead of a frown of her lips it was a smile. Sighing he lifts her up slowly. She moaned by the sudden movement and snuggles deeper into his chest.

Len blushed in surprise at this movement. After recovering from the shock he walked over to the door leading down stairs. Balancing Miku on one arm; Len turned the knob and pulled it lightly towards himself to open it. He walked through and left the door open. He also made sure to make his steps light so he wouldn't rouse Miku in her sleep.

"I better take her to the nurse's office," Len whispered and started to walk toward the Nurses Office.

_***~0.0~***_

Darkness…

"I'm back here," Miku said. She started to walk in a random direction looking left from right. Suddenly a woman appeared before her. Miku jumped back in surprise. The woman had bright long red hair neatly tucked behind her ears. She wore a black dress that cut short at her knee caps.

"It alright darling I'm not going to hurt you," The woman said kindly offering a hand. Miku hesitated before entwining her hand with the woman's. "My name is Miki,"

"A-ah! I-I'm…" Before Miku could finish Miki released her hand and had placed a finger on her lips, then spoke.

"Shh, it alright I know you're name Miku,"

Miku eyes widened. Miki gave her a small chuckle then continued but instead this time in a cold voice.

"I am not here to joke around with you Miku, I'm afraid that I'm very far from that actually." The sound of her voice sent chills down Mikus spine. "Now listen very closely. In the near future a person will come to your school and take the one you love the most away from you."

"W-when you say 'take away' do you mean…" Miku started her sentence and Miki finished it.

"Kill that person? Yes," Miku took a sharp breath in.

"Remember this Miku, heed my warning and protect the one who is the most precious to you. After all it is in the prophecy." Miki mumbled her voice icy cold. Just as Miki started to fade away Miku yelled.

"What prophecy!" She asked

"_Once claiming what was taken that person must also give away the person they treasure the most._" Miki replied before she disappeared completely.

_***~0.0~***_

At that very moment Miku's eyes shot open and grabbed the sleeve of Lens shirt who was standing next to her and jerked it towards herself. Len yelped in surprise and tried to keep himself from falling onto her; sadly his efforts failed and he fell on her. Both of their eyes' widened when their lips came together.

Len unconsciously leaned in deepening the kiss. Miku moaned at this movement, but didn't push him away.

Just then someone walked in and said in a startled voice.

"I-I'm sorry am I interrupting something Len nii-chan?"

* * *

Look at that! I hope you guys like this chapter and everything haha i'll try and post ch 6 by wed. next week! :3 review and tell me what you think of the kiss!:D and guess who that person was!


	6. The extremist

**_Hello! I finally got this chapter up and sadly it's a very short chapter to but hey blame my writers block and my mom who took my computer away for month. I've been using my mom and sisters computer the whole time. Anyways I shouldn't hold you up read the chapter!_**

* * *

Len quickly pulled away from Miku and looked over to where the person who spoke was.

"R-rin, what are you doing here?" Len stuttered. There was a bright red blush trailing across his face.

"Why was I interrupting something after all?" Rin let a giggle escape her lips giving him a pervy. She turned to Miku who was still dazed from the kiss.

Rin's eyes widened.

"M-miku," Rin stuttered she took a step closer to her. "You came back?"

Miku who just recovered from daze looked over to Rin.

"Who-" Before Miku could finish Mikuo burst's into the room and ran over to her.

"Miku are alright? Did someone hurt you? WHY ARE YOU IN THE NURSES OFFICE?" He yelled out the last part.

"That my fault Mikuo nii-chan." Len replied raising his hand to get his attention.

"Who do y-"

'Wait there's only one person that I know would call me Mikuo nii-chan.' He thought. He turned to Len. His mouth hung open "Len."

His eyes softened. Sighing he said.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why Miku doesn't remember you two."

"What do you mean she doesn't remember us?" Len asked in surprise and looked over to Miku whose head was facing the floor.

"Yeah Mikuo what do you mean?" Rin asked as well.

"You see…" Mikuo paused for a moment then continued "A year after we left here Miku and are parents got into a car accident while I was at school. Are parents they….they were killed and Miku suffered a 2 year coma."

"A c-c-coma," Len chocked out. Mikuo nodded, and then continued.

"Then on the third year she finally woke up, but… we found out she had amnesia."

_**Flash Back**_

_`A younger version of Mikuo was running through the white halls of the hospital._

'_She's awake. She's really awake!' He thought. Taking a sharp turn to the left he entered the room. He spotted her in the bed staring at her bandaged hands. Running to her bed side he said._

"_Miku you're really awake I'm so glad I thought I lost you!" he noticed her staring at him confused. "What? Is something wrong?" She shook her head then replied._

"_O-oh no not at all, but…" She looked at him with saddened eyes "Do I know you?"_

"_W-what do you mean 'do I know you?' Miku, don't you remember me?" Mikuo stuttered. Miku shook her head in reply. A doctor walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry to say this but you're sister has amnesia Mr. Hatsune," _

_**End of Flash Back**_

Sighing Mikuo walked over to Len and asked.

"I'm going to have to head back to class can you take Miku home for me I'll inform you're teacher to."

"M-me?" Len stuttered "Why can't it be Rin?"

"You and Miku are in the same class and because," Mikuo leaned to his ear and whispered "You are her best friend" This sent Len into shock he was still her best friend after all these years? Recovering from the shock he replied.

"Alright I will. Is it okay If Rin comes with you when head to your home?" Mikuo nodded his head in reply.

"Well Rin and I should get going. See you two at the house," Mikuo walked over to Len and handed him the house keys before leaving with Rin following behind. Len turn over to Miku who was still look at her feet. Walking over to her he said.

"Hey Miku I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you, when you did nothing wrong,"

"Its fine I don't blame you for being angry," Miku replied. Much to his surprise she looked up at him with a smile on her face. A faint color of pink appeared across the middle of his face. Turning to the door he replied.

"Well we should get going." He said quickly turning around.

"Okay!"

_**Few minutes later…**_

"So….Who's driving?" Miku asked.

"I don't know…" Len shrugged "Can you drive?"

"Yeah… can you?" She replied

"Well… yes and no…" He said

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said eyeing him.

"What I mean is that I know how to drive, but I've never really driven before," He replied

"Then who drives you and Rin to school... Don't tell me Rin drives!" She stared at Len in disbelief. He sighed in reply then said.

"Sadly yes, she never lets me drive…" He paused for a moment then continued. "And when she does drive she goes in '_Road roller mode_',"

"What's 'Road roller mode'?" Miku asked. He gave her a 'You do not want to know' look.

"Is it really that bad!" She walked over to her car and motioned him to come.

"You'll find out soon Miku-Chan," Len replied. Miku froze were she stood. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no it's just you called me Miku-Chan," She stated.

"Do you not want me to call you that?" He asked confused. Miku just laughed in reply. He gave her a grin. "Did I say something funny?"

"Ha-ha… No not at all it's just… you just like what I remembered you to be." She clenched her stomach and continued to laugh "Clueless as a chipmunk."

"Hey!" Len pouted then realized something "Wait you said '_remembered_' does that mean you remember are past?"

"Some of it…. But you know what Len? You were the very first person I remembered. Len blushed.

"O-oh… ha-ha," He turned his face "We better get going"

_**10 min later…**_

"This is your apartment!" Len nearly yelled.

"No this is Russell Peter's apartment." He gave her 'No freaking way look "Of course it's my apartment!" Unlocking the door they enter the apartment complex.

"This is your living room!"

"Yes,"

"This is your wide screen TV!"

"Y-yes…"

"This is your kitchen?"

"YES!" Miku yelled. Len paid no attention to this and asked.

"This is your ha-" Before he could finish Miku tackled him pinning him to the floor with her weight and kissed him. Len's eye's widened in surprise. He felt disappointed when she pulled away. She looked at him for a moment then spoke.

"If that's all I had to do to shut you up then I would have kissed you earlier!" something caught Len's eyes. He smirked at her evilly.

"Nice bra Miku," Saying this she stared at him confused then looked at where his eyes were. Her face slowly turned red after realizing what he meant. The first four buttons of her uniform had come undone revealing her bright yellow bra that had bananas printed on each side.

"It's my favorite color and fruit!" He said leaning closer to her.

"PERVERT," Miku yelled slapping Len. She quickly got off him she ran to her room.

'How the heck did I fall in love with a pervert,' she thought

'How did I fall in love with a girl like extremist?" He asked himself

"This going to be a long school year," they both said.

* * *

**_End of my short short chapter yay! haha... why the hell am I laughing... anyways.. Oh! Russell Peter is a comedian... a really funny one too._**

**_Until the next chapter! Bye!~~~!_**


	7. Love Birds and IT

_**chapter 7 is finally here! ENJOY! **_

Disclaimer: _**I do not Vocaloids!**_

* * *

Lost Feelings Chapter 7

Hours had past or so it seemed to Len. He sighed softly.

"Miku come down will you?" He yelled. The only response he received was silence. Getting up from his seat on the couch and headed to the kitchen. Just before he reach there though something caught his eye. Turning around he spotted a guitar. Len walked over to the instrument in curiosity.

"Mikuo nii-Chan plays the guitar?" He shrugged off the thought and knelt down draping his arms around it. Picking it up from its spot Len walked over to the couch he had sat on and sat there once more. Once he got comfortable he started to play. He ran his fingers over the string of wires strumming lightly.

In Miku's room, Miku could hear an instrument being played. She quickly identified it as her older brothers' guitar. Since Mikuo wasn't home yet, because it was only 1:45 PM, she automatically knew Len was the one playing. Curious on what he was playing, Miku crept quietly out of her room and into the living room just in time to catch the first verse.

"**On a distant mountaintop**," Len started; pausing for a moment, he then continued singing "**snow melts into a stream, and turns green in the beech forest**."

She gaped while looking at him. '_Lens voice is amazing!' _she thought. Noticing that she was blushing, she was glad the couch was facing away from her, though she was disappointed that she couldn't see his face. Giving herself a mental slap she continued to listen.

"**The village is covered in flowers now.**" Len sang in smooth and relaxed tone.

'_I wonder where he got this song from.' _Miku thought

"**Young maidens, lovelier than flowers, pledge their love in the beech forest.**"

Miku could tell that he sang that line with love. She frowned sadly. '_I wonder who he likes,' She thought 'she must be very special if he sings about her that way.'_

"**Young one, soak your feet in the green water, run like the deer, and kiss the maiden's hair before the flowers wilt.**" Len sang ending the song with one last strum.

"That was beautiful Len." Miku said walking to him smiling. He jumped at the sudden sound then turned around on the couch to face her. He grinned widely.

"Come on Miku don't scare me like that!" Len laughed. Walking around the couch she sat beside him.

"What was the name of that song?" She asked curiously. He stared at her for a moment then answered

"A Calming Song"

"Huh?"

"That's the name of the song." Len simply replied shrugging.

"Did you write it?" Miku asked.

"Yeah I did," He said nodding "I originally wrote the song for a good friend of mine, but she moved away so I was never able to give it to her."

'So I was right! He did write it for a girl,' She thought 'wait… he said moved away… does he mean me!'

She blushed at the thought totally forgetting Len was look at her.

"Miku… Miku? Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Len asked placing the back of his hand on her forehead. This action caused her face to heat up more. "Oh! You're blushing."

Len grinned at her causing her face to turn a deeper crimson. Not having any more strength to look at him in the eyes, Miku looked down at her feet.

"Ne Len."

"Hmm?"

"Could you sing me that song again?" Miku asked still looking down. Len smiled softly at her then replied.

"Of course."

Len started to hum the beginning tune of the song then started to sing in a low and soft hushed tone.

"**On a distant mountaintop**, **snow melts into a stream, and turns green in the beech forest**."

He wrapped one arm around her pulling her closer to him. She stiffened for a moment, but relaxed and leaned into the touch, resting her head on his shoulder.

"**The village is covered in flowers now. Young maidens, lovelier than flowers, pledge their love in the beech forest.**"

He started to rock slowly from side to side. Not minding by the slow movement she continued to listen

"**Young one, soak your feet in the green water, run like the deer, and kiss the maiden's hair before the flowers wilt.**"

Taking a loose strand of hair that was hanging by Miku he lightly brought it up to his face and gave it a light kiss. With her eyes closed, she smiled. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. Through her dreams memories of the past started to play in her mind. Len smiled warmly at her.

He cupped her right cheek with his left hand; caressing her cheek with his thumb for a moment then gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, making him jump. Len placed Miku in a lying position on the couch. After making sure she was still asleep, Len walked over to the front door only to find his twin sister grinning like a chimp.

"Hey Lenn-" She was cut off by her brothers hand. He motioned to shut her mouth.

"Be quiet Rin! Miku's sleeping!" Len whispered with an annoyed look on her face. Removing his from Rin's mouth, he could now see that the shape of her mouth was an O. Just then Mikuo walked in closing the door behind him.

"So tell me did it go alright between you and Miku?" he asked in a hushed tone. Len only smiled at the question. "I take that as a yes; things did go well with you both."

Sighing lightly Mikuo scratched the back of his head; he slowly played with his teal hair.

"Where is Miku sleeping?" He asked.

"In the living room and on the couch." Len replied messing with his hair as well.

"Huh? Len… where did you go?" Miku's voice came from the living room.

"Okay, let me rephrase that; she _**WAS**_ sleeping in the living room and on the couch" he said sighing just as Miku walked into the corridor.

"Oh! Nii-san!" She said surprised putting a hand in front of her mouth "Rin-Chan your home."

"Hello Miku. Are you feeling any better?" Mikuo asked his younger sister with a hint worry in his voice. Miku nodded her head.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Hey Mikuo~~!" Rin yelled jumping onto Mikuo. This caused him to blush slightly, but soon went away.

"Y-yes Rin-chan?" he stuttered.

"Do you still play the guitar?" She asked sweetly. As Len and Miku watched the scene before them a realization dawned in their minds.

"Hey Miku do you think Rin likes Mikuo nii-chan?" Len asked her in a shushed tone. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, and I think that Mikuo like Rin back," She replied in the same tone. "Hey Lenny I got an idea to pair them up."

Len smiled. '_She really is getting back her memories. She only called me Lenny when we were kids._'

"You don't mean…" He said.

"Yeah, a date," She said smiling evilly "He he, I got the perfect idea. All I need is your help Lenny."

"My help?" He said confused "Why would you need my help?"

"You'll see Lenny. You'll see." She said evilly.

"Would you two lovebirds stop bickering and come on!" Rin yelled holding a silly grin on her face "Mikuo is going to play us a song!"

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Whatever you say," Rin said waving her hand back and forth "just hurry up."

"I swear sometimes Rin can act so childish." Len said sighing why'll shaking his head.

"I think it's funny," Miku said giggling. "Well we should hurry before _**Adult Rin**_ comes back."

He nodded his head in agreement. They both walked into the living room and sat on the couch that they had sat in before.

"So nii-san what are you going to play? Miku asked.

"Hmm…" Mikuo thought for a moment then said "What about Kaze no Requiem?"

"Oh! That sounds interesting Mikuo," Rin cheered "Sing! Sing!"

"Haha alright Rin-chan," Mikuo laughed. "I'll start."

Grabbing his guitar, he sat in a comfortable position.

Mikuo started to sing.

"**The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts.**"

**"Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light,****  
****please harbor everything in this place."**

**"Please harbor everything in this place,****  
****and thrive in this place.****"**

**"Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings,****  
****please return to this place,****  
****and abide here forever."**

**"The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts."**

**"Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place****  
****and continue singing.****"**

**"Please, somehow,****  
****send my song to where it must reach."**

**"Please, somehow,****  
****receive and accept this song of mine.**"

"That was beautiful Mikuo." Rin said. She seems to be leaning closer to Mikuo. Not noticing this action He replied.

"Ah thanks Rin-chan."

"O-oh it was nothing!" she said looking away with a blush on her face. Len and Miku watched the scene in awe.

"If this how they are acting here, then I wonder how they acted at school." Miku whispered in a soft voice so only Len could hear it. He sighed lightly.

"It seems their feelings for each other are great." He said. Looking over to Miku he thought

'_I wonder if I can be that successful with Miku._'

Feeling Lens eyes on her Miku turned to face him. He blushed and quickly turned his head to the opposite direction of where she was. Giggling at this reaction she leaned in to kiss his left cheek. Just then he turned around just in time to capture her lips with his own. Both of their eyes widened in surprise.

'_Man! That's the 3__rd__ one today!' _they both thought quickly pulling away before Mikuo and Rin saw what they had just done. But luck wasn't on their side to day.

"Oh wow! That's the second time I saw you two kiss!" Rin yelled teasingly "I'm guessing you guys were making out while Mikuo and I were gone."

"Ehhh!" Mikuo screamed. "Where did they kiss the first time?"

"The nurses' office," She said simply

"What!" He screamed once more.

"Calm down Nii-san!" Miku said blushing "It was an accident! Plus it was only a kiss."

"Oh for now it's only a kiss, and then it's making out in random place," Mikuo said in a matter-of-fact tone "Then next thing you know you guys are doing _**'IT'" **_

Miku and Lens face turned a deep crimson. They both yelled in frustration.

"**MIKUO!**"

* * *

Review plz! ^^


End file.
